Twisted
by Kara B
Summary: Alternate Reality What if Aragorn were captured with Merry and Pippin at the end of Fellowship?
1. Chapter 1 through 3

Twisted

Part 1/5

by aragornstwistedangel

© 2003

A Lord of the Rings Story

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: SUE ME NOT. ME IN COLLEGE. HAVE NO MONEY.

Author's Note: I have seen FotR and TTT, but I have not read the books. All that is familiar belongs to JRR Tolkien. Please forgive any discrepancies that exist as I have only started reading the trilogy and I just got into this series last week! This is my first LotR fic.

Summary: Okay so discrepancies are built into this as it is an AU. What if Aragorn were captured with Merry and Pippin at the end of Fellowship?

Special thanks to Amy for her help!

Legolas grabbed the boat, beginning to push it in the water, intent on following Frodo and Sam. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Gimli, ax in hand, trotting toward him. "Where is Aragorn?"

"I think the orcs took him." Concern could be detected in the dwarf's gruff voice, though he would have denied it.

Legolas stopped. "We must go after them."

"We must fulfill our duty as members of the Fellowship," Gimli stated.

"The Fellowship is no more. We should not abandon them to the Uruk-hai."

The dwarf bristled at his tone. "Do you truly think I want that, Elf?" He spat the last word.

Legolas' initial reaction was to snap back an insult at the dwarf, but he restrained himself. Arguing would get them nowhere. "I will not abandon my friend, nor the hobbits," he reiterated. "Do what you must, but Frodo would wish us to save his friends and then rejoin him."

"You are right, Elf." Gimli grinned and raised his ax. "Let us hunt the Uruk-hai."

Aragorn awoke to something jabbing his side. An elbow.

"Strider..." an urgent voice whispered.

He forced himself to consciousness. "Merry. Pippin." He then realized that his hands and feet were tightly bound. He pulled against the ropes, but it was useless. "How long have I been unconscious?" He needed to try to get some kind of time frame on the situation.

"The better part of..." Merry thought hard. "Maybe three hours? I don't know."

Aragorn inwardly sighed, glancing up at the monsters before them who seemed to be fussing about something. "Why are we alive?" he wondered aloud.

Pippin and Merry glanced at Aragorn for a moment, then at each other and both said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Aragorn looked at them. "That would be a gross underestimation of the gravity of this situation." He began to work at loosening the bonds, even slightly, while trying not to attract the attention of their captors. He strained his ears to listen to their conversation. He turned to the hobbits. "Listen to me. If you get the chance, run and don't look back. Work at loosening the bonds."

"We've been doing that." Pippin said.

Aragorn heard the rumbling of the mass of Uruk-hais grow louder and saw that they were coming toward the trio. They mumbled of being hungry.

Their leader roared. "They are not for eating."

"What of the man? We were told only to bring back the halflings."

Aragorn cursed mentally as the Uruk-hai leader nodded. The creatures moved to untie him, too focused on their hunger to think that their food might resist, but he did. He reached up, grabbing one of their weapons and a stick from the nearby fire. He began sweeping the fire wildly as he'd done to the Ring Wraiths before. The Uruk-hai scattered. He approached the two bound hobbits and quickly cut their bonds. "Run. Don't look back. I'll be behind you."

They took off without delay. Aragorn turned back to parry another blow from one of the orcs. If only he could keep them off of the hobbits long enough for them to run away...

In the end, he succeeded in doing so as the hobbits ran into the forest. The price, however, was his own freedom and he assumed his life as the Uruk-hai overwhelmed him and he fell once again into oblivion.

'Estel?' Legolas could not sense his friend. Of course, if the Uruk-hai had him, then it would be more difficult, as proximity to those foul creatures dimmed their empathic connection.

"Elf!" a voice interrupted his thoughts. "What are you doing?"

"I cannot sense Aragorn. The Uruk-hai dim my ability to do so."

The dwarf was confused, but simply nodded, taking what Legolas said for what it was worth, and moved on. "We will find them."

They quickly came upon a clearing in which they could see many dead orcs.

Gimli nodded. "Aragorn."

Legolas agreed. "It appears the hobbits escaped into the forest. Aragorn gave them enough time to get away. The Uruk-hai still have him. Find the Hobbits and get them to safety. I will go after Aragorn." Legolas stated.

"You can't seriously think of facing all those Orcs alone."

"I will do what I must, but it is not my intention to fight them. I will wait for nightfall to enter their camp."

"That's suicide!" Gimli exclaimed. "I'm coming with you."

"You cannot leave the hobbits alone out there. Your job is to find them."

Gimli finally nodded. "Take care Elf. The Fellowship has already endured at least one loss. We don't need any more."

"If I did not know better, Master Dwarf, I would guess that I detect concern in your voice." Legolas came close to a smirk.

"But of course you know better," Gimli chuckled.

"Of course. Good hunting."

"Good hunting."

Aragorn bit back a gasp as he became conscious once again. Amazingly, he was alive. For how long, he didn't know. His face was covered with dirt, from where he'd been shoved to the ground. His entire body hurt from the beating he'd received from the orcs for getting the hobbits free. He was sure he had at least a couple broken ribs, judging from the burning pain in his chest. His sword arm was also broken. At least now, they wouldn't kill him... he was all they had to bring to their master. Of course, that also didn't mean he'd be treated that well or made comfortable in the least.

Quite the contrary, Aragorn expected the orcs to do anything short of killing him. He could hear them growling angrily at each other. His best hope was that they started fighting amongst themselves. Perhaps then he could manage an escape... though he wasn't sure how. His hands and feet were tied even tighter than before. Suddenly, one of the orcs ruthlessly jerked him up by his broken arm. Aragorn hissed in pain. Before he could even recover from that, another drove a fist into his stomach, completely knocking his breath out of him.

Realizing the futility of his situation, Aragorn closed his eyes, attempting to focus his mind and draw it away from the pain of his body. That escape seemed to work less and less as his body became weaker... Logical, but not a good thing. He tried to reach out with his mind, searching... but there was nothing. All he could do for now was attempt to hold on and to try to find a way to escape.

Legolas followed the Uruk-hai, but was extremely careful to keep his distance so as not to lose the advantage of surprise. He fully expected them to stop for the night and then he would sneak into the camp and with all hope, rescue Aragorn. Unfortunately, things never seemed to be quite that easy. Even after dark the orcs continued to march toward Isengard. He wondered if perhaps they'd seen him, for they didn't stop at all that night.

Legolas began to start thinking of alternative plans. He didn't want to let them get to Saruman's city. If they did, that would only decrease his chances of a successful rescue. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, his eyes scanning the area. He turned around just as a second group of orcs appeared. In less than a second, his bow was out, an arrow in it. He began firing. Arrow after arrow whistled through the air, every single one striking the target. The band of orcs was small, designed to take care of him. Unfortunately for the orcs, their leader had underestimated his ability. But one thing was for sure, he'd already lost the element of surprise. Legolas stared at the orc corpses before him. The distraction had cost him valuable minutes. Without another minute of hesitation, he took off at a dead run toward Isengard. He arrived just in time to see the orcs drag Aragorn inside the tall forbidding tower.

"Where are the halflings?" Saruman demanded.

Aragorn feigned unconsciousness so he could hear what was being said.

"They escaped, thanks to the man."

"IDIOTS! What am I supposed to do about the ring now?" Saruman yelled angrily, his face turning dark.

"The human was traveling with the halflings. He might know what they know."

Saruman stopped, looking at the man for the first time. "Who is he?"

"We do not know," the lead orc said. "But he is the reason the halflings escaped."

"Actually that it thanks to your own incompetence. Never underestimate your prey." Saruman glared, but finally added. "Lock him up. I will question him shortly. And do not let him escape or someone will pay the price."

"Yes, my lord," the lead orc nodded and they dragged Aragorn out, dropping him in a dark and damp room somewhere on the hallway. Aragorn sank into sleep. There would be no immediate escape he knew. And his body needed to get some rest to face whatever he must.

End Part 1

Twisted

Part 2/5

by aragornstwistedangel

© 2003

A Lord of the Rings Story

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: SUE ME NOT. ME IN COLLEGE. HAVE NO MONEY.

Author's Note: I have seen FotR and TTT, but I have not read the books. All that is familiar belongs to JRR Tolkien. Please forgive any discrepancies that exist as I have only started reading the trilogy and I just got into this series last week! This is my first LotR fic.

Summary: Okay so discrepancies are built into this as it is an AU. What if Aragorn were captured with Merry and Pippin at the end of Fellowship?

Special thanks to Amy for her help!

Aragorn stared up at the evil wizard defiantly. The Orcs had returned only to bind him to a stone table in the room, only hours after leaving him there. The wizard had come hours after that. Saruman studied him carefully. The wizard suddenly reached down, grabbing the Evenstar around Aragorn's neck. "What's this?" He felt the young man flinch as he pulled it free, breaking the chain it was held on. Aragorn fought to control his reaction as Saruman studied the pendant. "It looks Elvish in origin. Why would a man have such a necklace?"

Aragorn said nothing in response.

"I can look into your mind and find what answer exists. That is a small matter. I sense you are rather fond of it." There was a small pause. Full comprehension dawned on his face. "It symbolizes love. Your love for someone and hers for you."

Aragorn glared, daring the wizard to say any more, to do anything more.

Saruman finally let the pendant drop. It clattered on the floor, feet away from Aragorn. Before Aragorn could think or protest, Saruman brought the bottom of his staff down, smashing the Evenstar into pieces. Slowly, he smiled at Aragorn and then turned and left.

Aragorn found himself trembling. The Evenstar was a symbol of his and Arwen's love. It made him feel connected to her even when he was away. He closed his eyes, trying to regain that calm center. This was designed to make him despair. He could not let Saruman win. Not now. Not ever. No matter what.

Focus.

Relax.

Breathe.

Focus.

Breathe.

Focus.

Legolas pulled the Elven cloak tightly around him, waiting for nightfall. He had little choice. To attempt to approach Isengard during the day would be suicide. Not to say that nighttime wouldn't necessarily be but he would actually have a chance of helping Aragorn. He hated to wait because he did not want to think of what they might be doing to Aragorn at this very moment. He hoped Gimli had found the hobbits by now and was taking them to a safe place. Unfortunately, knowing the dwarf, he'd head straight for Isengard to try and help.

He was suddenly shaken, by a vision of a great eye that appeared in his head. "Turn back Elf. There is no help for your friend."

Saruman stood over the captive, using his powers to see into his mind. The man had learned to protect his thoughts, to guard his mind. However, those barriers meant very little when one was dealing with a wizard. He could see a woman, the one who had given him the pendant he presumed. And an Elf woman at that. Strange. He could see the man's friends... those whom he called family. 'Who are you?'

___'Delve deeper.' _Sauron ordered.

'If I do, he will likely no longer be of any use to us.'

___'We must know who he is.'_

"Al!" Aragorn spoke aloud. He could feel the presence in his mind, tried to fight it.

Saruman touched his broken arm and suddenly a white hot sensation swept over him. Aragorn gasped. Momentarily he could see a huge fiery red eye staring back at him.

"He is the heir of Isildur - the thief of my ring." The voice seemed to echo from nowhere and everywhere all at the same time.

"I am called Strider. I am a ranger." Aragorn said. "Gwanna o enni!"

The eye returned to his vision. "I am Sauron, Aragorn, heir to Isildur. I can see into your mind. I know who you are. I know you wish to destroy my precious ring. Isildur died before I was able to regain enough strength to track him down and exact revenge. You will not have that such luxery. I know the hobbit has the ring. Now, where did you send him? Where were you planning on meeting up with him?"

"I was not."

"LIAR!" the eye roared.

Outside the tower, Legolas heard the unearthly shout of Sauron. He reached out to his friend. 'Aragorn?'

Within the tower, Sauron laughed at Aragorn. "Your friend betrays you. He calls out as if to help and he has just confirmed what I already knew."

Night fell swiftly in Isengard. Everything in the area already felt dark anyway, so perhaps nature was conforming to the darker presence or perhaps Saruman controlled the skies here as well.

He had managed to brush his friend's mind once before their connection was no more. Why it was cut, he was unsure. Aragorn could be shielding him. Saruman could have cut the connection. The third possibility Legolas did not want to even consider.

They knew he was coming. He had likely long ago lost whatever surprise advantage he'd held, if he'd ever had one.

As it grew dark, it also grew colder. It was a chill that permeated the air, went right down into a person's soul and chilled it. Legolas slowly slid down to the now nearly flat ground surrounding the tower. Where trees once stood, and animals lived, now was dirt, mud, and rocks. Once the ground had been green where it now stood brown.

Since there was no good way of approaching an unapproachable situation, Legolas reasoned that the best way to go about it would be the simplest. Every sense on alert, he began to walk purposefully across the barren wasteland, toward the entrance of the tower.

What bothered Legolas the most about the situation was that no one was sent to attack him or stop him. Nothing moved, nothing breathed. He marched right into the entrance without so much as a word from anyone and began to quickly search the rooms of the tower. He knew that it had to be a trap, but he was betting on his ability to defeat whatever surprise was cooked up for him. Fifteen minutes and fifty rooms later, he found Aragorn.

Legolas stood next to his friend who lay either drugged or unconscious and bound to a stone table. Aragorn looked delirious. Sweat poured down his face and he twisted violently in his restraints. He was murmuring frantically in Elvish. However, the words were hard to understand, even for Elf ears, but the urgency behind them was clear. Even as close as he was, he still couldn't quite sense Aragorn. It was as if their connection had been severely damaged. It wasn't quite cut, but it certainly wasn't there. "Aragorn, it is I, Legolas." He began to undo Aragorn's restraints.

Frightened eyes suddenly snapped open, staring at Legolas. "Please, don't hurt me anymore."

"You do not need to fear me. I am your friend. I would not hurt you."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Aragorn's voice didn't sound as it should. It resonated with worry and fear. His eyes showed no recognition of Legolas.

"I am your friend, Legolas, son of Thranduil."

"Who am I?"

Shock crossed Legolas' face. "You do not remember?"

Aragorn shook his head.

"Your name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You are the heir to the throne of Isildur."

At the sound of his own name, complete panic and utter terror came to Aragorn's face. He started shaking. "No!"

Legolas immediately understood what the problem must be. As an act of revenge against the one who'd separated him from the ring, Sauron had ordered Saruman to take Aragorn's memories and then to make him afraid of what he was... his own name. "You are called Strider by many," Legolas offered. "You are a Ranger. Among the Elves, you are known as Estel."

"Estel?" Aragorn questioned quietly, now mostly calm. "Hope?"

Legolas nearly grinned. "I am glad to see you remember that."

Aragorn nodded cautiously.

Legolas extended his hand. "Estel, tûl muindor-in." When Aragorn hesitated, Legolas added, "I will cause you no harm."

"You might not," a voice spoke from behind. "But perhaps I will."

End Part 2

Twisted

Part 3/5

by aragornstwistedangel

© 2003

A Lord of the Rings Story

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: SUE ME NOT. ME IN COLLEGE. HAVE NO MONEY.

Author's Note: I have seen FotR and TTT, but I have not read the books. All that is familiar belongs to JRR Tolkien. Please forgive any discrepancies that exist as I have only started reading the trilogy and I just got into this series last week! This is my first LotR fic.

Summary: Okay so discrepancies are built into this as it is an AU. What if Aragorn were captured with Merry and Pippin at the end of Fellowship?

Special thanks to Amy for her help!

Legolas spun around, every nerve aching to pull out his bow and start firing arrows at the evil white wizard. However, he knew the futility of such an action and what wraths it might entice. "What do you wish from me?" he asked simply, hoping to stall for some time.

"Something very easy to give actually. All I want is the location of the ring or the ringbearer. If you surrender that information to me, I will allow you and your friend to leave and I will restore his memory as well."

"I cannot give you what I do not know," Legolas replied.

"And no one on Middle Earth can heal your friend."

"Had he his memory, he would rather live without it than to live with the knowledge that I betrayed Middle Earth simply for the return of it."

"He will not recall you as anything but a stranger... the stranger who could have freed him but did not." Saruman smiled, clearly confident that he would get what he wanted.

"If that is to be, I will be remembered as the stranger who died trying to save him." Legolas pulled out his bow and and arrow, aiming at Saruman.

Saruman laughed, "Foolish Elf. I could give you everything you want. I could even bring peace to Middle Earth." He waved his hand suddenly and Legolas' bow flew across the room, crashing and breaking against the wall.

"Peace is the last thing you would offer."

"Then let me offer you something you might find more valuable. As you no doubt saw, I sent the Orcs away. They have been sent to attack your father's kingdom, Mirkwood. Perhaps if I had some incentive to recall them..."

Legolas glared. "You lie." Even as he said those words, a coldness swept over him, chilling his body.

Saruman chuckled, sweeping a cloth off of a spherical black mass. Inside the sphere, Legolas could the orcs and what they were marching toward... his home. "Shall I call them off Prince of Mirkwood?"

"I do not know the location of the ring."

"And if you did?"

"I would not sacrifice the fate of Middle Earth..." It hurt Legolas to say that, but he had no choice.

Saruman lifted his hand. "Very well." Legolas suddenly felt a force take him and throw him against the wall, knocking the wind out of him completely. He closed his eyes, gathering himself and taking in deep breaths before he was slammed into another wall.

Both had become so intent on their struggle that they had forgotten the presence of Aragorn who stood, fighting within himself. He feared the wizard but the Elf had tried to save him... he could not let him die... He closed his eyes, searching his mind. His hand reached for a sword that sat on a nearby table. Could he do this? Could one harm a wizard? Without waiting another minute more, he charged across the room, shoving the sword toward the wizard's heart... or where one should have resided. When Aragorn pulled the sword out, the wizard fell back, bleeding and unconscious.

Legolas looked over at him gratefully. "Hannon le mellon-in. Hannon le. We best move. He will awaken shortly, healed completely. We should not be here when he does."

Aragorn stared at the Elf a long moment. He should recognize him... He suddenly clutched his head. He could suddenly feel the Elf's presence. He gasped, trying to force it back.

"Do not fear. We share a connection forged of friendship. I will not harm you."

Aragorn stilled as the connection once again faded, then nodded.

"Let us leave now," Legolas said again. He must hurry to warn his father and the entire kingdom of Mirkwood of the orcs.

Aragorn silently allowed the Elf to lead them out of Isengard. Once they were outside, he looked around quizzically, not recognizing the terrain. "You are called..."

"Legolas," the Elf provided.

Aragorn merely nodded in response.

"We will go to the Elven city of Lothlorien. They should be able to help you. Come." Legolas said, urging Aragorn to hurry.

"If they cannot?" Aragorn asked very softly.

Legolas pretended not to have heard, though his Elf ears easily picked up the words. "We must hurry." They quickly ran from Isengard. They had not gone far before they heard the sounds of a battle being fought and the sounds of enraged Uruk-hai. Legolas estimated that there were at least a dozen of them nearby. Aragorn flinched, balking at the sounds.

Normally, Legolas would have chosen to circumvent the battle but he heard the grunts of a determined dwarf and the voices of the two halflings as well. "Go to the edge of the forest and remain hidden there."

Anger flashed across Aragorn's face as Legolas drew his dagger. "I will not hide or run from this." He pulled his sword. "I may not remember you, but I remember them. And I remember them enough to know that I must fight. I will not be taken by those creatures again."

"You should not fight." Legolas attempted to reason with him. "Estel, you do not have your memory. You are not at your best. I can handle this. Allow me to do so."

Aragorn did not back down. "I will not let them win again."

Legolas argued no further. There was no time. "Very well."

And they leapt into the battle. Legolas had estimated closely. Eight orcs still remained alive and fighting. At least six more lay already dead. He quickly dispatched two of those standing, with his dagger.

"It's about time!" Gimli grunted, as he thrust his axe into another of the Uruk-hai.

Aragorn had already taken out two more. And then a third. Legolas took out another, who had strayed too close to the hobbits for his comfort. Aragorn killed the final orc, it's head sent flying by his sword.

After the group managed to finish off the mass of orcs, they finally got around to their greetings.

"Hello Elf. Look at who I found wandering in the woods." Gimli spoke first. "We decided to see if you needed help."

"And you were right on time."

Merry and Pippin looked excited, glad to see that Aragorn was safe. "It's good to see you're alright Aragorn," Pippin said happily.

"We were worried." Merry added.

Aragorn stiffened, saying nothing.

"Aragorn is something wrong?" Pippen asked as Aragorn took a step back. He turned to Merry and whispered. "Did we say something wrong?"

Legolas held out his hand. "Refer to him as Strider." He offered no explanation for his words save a glare in his eyes to obey or else. "We must find shelter for the rest of the night. It will do us no good to try and travel now."

Gimli spoke up, "I know of a hidden place, not far from here."

For once, Legolas did not question the dwarf, "Let us go there then."

The place Gimli spoke of was a cave hidden behind a waterfall. "This is it?" Legolas asked.

"Do you have a better idea, Elf?" the dwarf asked in mock anger.

Legolas smiled. "I do not."

Gimli gave a grunt. "Then don't complain."

While Merry and Pippin attempted to find dry wood to make a small cooking fire in the front of the cave, Aragorn silently made his way to the back and sat down against the wall. His hand automatically curled around the handle of his sword.

Legolas followed him. "Idh mellon-in." He said softly. "We will be safe here and things will be made right."

"Im iest im estel ha. (I wish I could trust it)." Aragorn replied softly, the first words he'd spoken all day.

"Caro." Legolas replied. "It will happen."

Aragorn did eventually fall asleep while listening to the group near the front of the cave. The short bearded man was telling of an adventure he had, while the little ones listened. The Elf, the one who claimed to be his friend, seemed to watch him while half-listening to the others.

___"Aragorn..."_

___A beautiful woman sat next to him on some sort of balcony overlooking a lush green land. "Who are you? Wait a minute, you're another elf..."_

___"You do not remember who I am?" Concern played across her features. He felt as if he should know her... he wanted to know who she was... why he felt so drawn to her. She was beautiful in a way that defied the use of words._

___"No. Please help me. Tell me what's happened to me..." His eyes pleaded with her, hoping that maybe he'd get some answers about his life... who he was, why he felt so comfortable among the elves... and how he could heal himself._

___"I cannot but you will find the truth..." She stroked his face gently, and he could feel it comfort his soul as one might put medicine on a cut to heal and soothe the wound. She leaned over and whispered softly in his ear, "Namarie. Sleep well Estel and have faith. You will find your way." Before he could speak she had faded away..._

...and he was left alone. After that he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

"What happened to him?" Merry asked.

At the same time, Pippin fired, "Will he be alright?"

"Saruman put some sort of spell on him, in revenge for Isildur," Legolas explained. "He remembers nothing of his life and has been made afraid of his own name."

Merry and Pippin winced and looked to each other guiltily.

"We must get him back to Lothlorien." Legolas added.

"The elves can help him right?" Pippin asked. Silence followed. "Right?" he asked more insistently.

"I hope so," was all Legolas said.

"That's encouraging," Merry grumbled.

Later that night, after the rest of the group was asleep, Aragorn awoke.

"Of what did you dream, Estel?"

Aragorn started, relaxing as he realized it was the Elf who'd saved him... Legolas? The Elf sat a few feet away on a rock. He had a dagger in his hand, at a relaxed position. "I dreamt of a woman. I feel I should know her, but I do not remember. She gave me some sort of necklace."

"Her name is Arwen. She and you are bound together by love. The necklace you speak of is the Evenstar which she gave to you, a symbol of her love. She has given you her heart."

"Have I lost it?" he asked.

"It was destroyed by your captors." Legolas had not missed seeing pieces of the treasured pendant on the floor of the room in which Aragorn had been held. "I am sorry."

"What my captors did to me has nothing to do with you." Aragorn sighed, leaning back against the wall. "How long have I lived among the Elves?"

"Since you were two years old, a mere child. Your father was murdered and Lord Elrond of Rivendell adopted you as his own."

Aragorn nodded again. Legolas was unsure of how to gauge his mood. This Aragorn was different from his friend. This Aragorn remembered nothing of his past.

End Part 3

PLEASE SEND ME FEEDBACK! IT HELPS ME WRITE!  
CLICK HERE TO SEND FEEDBACK

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 4

Twisted 4/5

by aragornstwistedangel

2007

A Lord of the Rings Story

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: SUE ME NOT. ME IN COLLEGE. HAVE NO MONEY.

Author's Note: Trying to finish my earlier fic.

Summary: Okay so discrepancies are built into this as it is an AU. What if Aragorn were captured with Merry and Pippin at the end of Fellowship?

Special thanks to Amy for her help!

"My son..." Elrond greeted Aragorn. "Im relieved to see you're well."

Aragorn pulled back, glancing over at Legolas in confusion.

"Estel? What is the matter?"

"I do not know you. I'm sorry."

"Lord Elrond, may I speak with you a moment?" Legolas asked.

The Elf leader nodded in assent and followed Legolas. "Why does he not remember?"

"Sauron." All Legolas need speak was that name. "Why have you come to Lothlorien?"

"Though many have left, I cannot abandon Middle Earth to a dark fate, not when my son must remain. If I sent for Arwen, perhaps it would help his memory return."

"It is worth a try, but I fear it would not work," Legolas said. "He has dreamed of her and does not know her."

"If he does not remember her, I am not sure that anything further the elves might try can help."

"He must remember," Legolas looked at Elrond intensely. "If he does not it could mean the end of all."

"I am aware," Elrond replied. "This is work for a wizard of power. Gandalf must see him."

Legolas eyes were the only expressive part right now but they spoke of great sorrow. "Gandalf… fell."

Elrond smiled kindly in response. "He did fall, but die, he did not."

"Gandalf the Gray lives?" Legolas asked in surprise, his face lighting up with the prospect.

"Indeed. And knowing him as I do, it will not be long until he arrives."

"Gandalf!" Merry and Pippin rushed to hug the wizard who had appeared not long after their arrival. They had all feared him dead and seeing him now was a warm sight for weary eyes.

After a moment he pulled back, his face suddenly serious. "I must speak with Aragorn."

"Something's happened to him Gandalf," Merry input.

"Yeah, he doesn't remember who he is…"

"I'm well aware," Gandalf answered with his patent amused/sarcastic tone. "In fact I'm far better aware of the situation than either of you."

Legolas appeared at that moment, with Gimli and Elrond by his side. "Master Gandalf, you are indeed a welcome sight."

"Where is he?" Gandalf replied, getting right to business.

Aragorn looked up from his meditative silent state to see a tall bearded man dressed in white enter.

"Aragorn?"

His eyes widened in an automatic panic reaction. His breath quickened and he stood, backing away. "Who are you?"

"My name is Gandalf the White. You knew me as Gandalf the Gray. I'm a friend. I believe I can help you."

"To remember?"

Gandalf nodded.

Aragorn suddenly started shaking. "You're a wizard... like him... Gwanna o enni!" He pulled out his sword, holding it at the ready.

"Estel do not!" he heard Legolas cry suddenly. "He is not like Sauron."

Aragorn shivered at the mere mention of the name, not lowering his sword an inch.

"I will not harm you," Gandalf spoke softly and calmly.

"Then leave. Your presence harms me."

"Estel, he is the only one who can help you. The Elves have tried. They do not know."

"Perhaps I do not want his help." Aragorn's eyes glared fiercely.

Gandalf stared at the young man for a long moment, then spoke softly. "I have known you for most of your life. I earned your trust long ago. We do not have time for me to earn it again because the fate of Middle Earth hangs in the balance. Can we resolve this?"

Aragorn closed his eyes, fighting his initial fear reaction.

"He speaks the truth Estel," Legolas added.

After another long moment of silence, Aragorn dropped his sword and ran.

Legolas saw him run by and Gandalf move to the door of the room. "I cannot help him if he will not allow it."

"I will speak with him," Elrond replied.

"Nay, allow me," Legolas replied, moving to go to speak with Aragorn.


End file.
